


Новые соседи

by Koryuu



Series: Ethan!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Challenge: Tales from the Crypt, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryuu/pseuds/Koryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль и его сын селятся по соседству с Винчестерами. Сэм приглашает Кастиэля на ужин. Но Кастиэль совершенно неправильно понимает ситуацию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новые соседи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16360) by CloudyJenn. 
  * Inspired by [Новые соседи](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44335) by Koryuu. 



– У нас новый сосед, – Сэм бросает ранец на диван.

– Сексуальный? – спрашивает Дин, стоя у раковины.

– Почему бы тебе не спросить его ребёнка?

– Ребёнка? – Дин морщит нос.

– Да. Мальчик. Выглядит лет на шесть-семь. Вылитый папаша. Но женщины рядом не видно.

Дин ухмыляется:

– Значит, всё же есть надежда.

Сэм только качает головой.

***********

Дин открывает дверь на стук. Ничего не увидев, смотрит вниз. Мелкий пацан с копной тёмно-каштановых волос и огромными голубыми глазами глядит на него, задрав голову.

– Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Итан Новак. Хотите?

Он протягивает ему тарелку с шоколадным печеньем, которое выглядит очень аппетитно.

– Прости?

Краем глаза он ловит движение. Папаша стоит на краю дорожки, и Сэм был прав. Эти двое выглядят совершенно одинаково. Хотя реакция Дина на более взрослую версию существенно отличается. Он улыбается и подмигивает папаше, который в ответ наклоняет голову и хмурится в глубокой растерянности.

– Это подарок «Добро пожаловать» от соседей, – говорит мальчик, отвлекая внимание Дина от горячего папочки.

– Я уже жил здесь, – уточняет Дин. – Это вы новенькие.

Мальчик идеально копирует отцовский наклон головы и растерянный взгляд. Это, правда, выглядит немного жутко.

– Да.

– Ну, конечно, я возьму печенье, – Дин берёт тарелку. Как бы там ни было, папаше придётся зайти за ней. – Спасибо, малыш.

– Пожалуйста! – весело восклицает пацан и несётся через весь двор к отцу, который приветственно кивает Дину.

Дин улыбается про себя и запихивает печенье в рот. Новые соседи удивительные.

***********

Итан хмурится при виде варёной моркови, которую папа положил ему в тарелку, но не жалуется. Иначе ему придётся выслушать лекцию о пользе моркови, а потом всё равно съесть овощи.

– Папочка? – говорит он, тщательно сгребая вилкой картофельное пюре.

– Да?

– Хорошо прошёл день на работе?

Кастиэль заканчивает сервировать стол и садится слева от Итана:

– Думаю, да. Я познакомился ещё с несколькими коллегами. И меня пригласили на обед. Было очень приятно.

– Парень-лаборант пригласил? – спрашивает Итан с деланной небрежностью. Это явно не ускользает от внимания Кастиэля, который, прекратив резать свиную отбивную, внимательно глядит на сына.

– Нет, женщина.

– О, – Итан разочарован.

– Итан, это не было романтическим свиданием, – сурово поясняет Кастиэль. – Было бы неправильно встречаться с собственным помощником.

Итан вздыхает. Когда они переехали из Чикаго, он надеялся, что Кастиэль, может, начнёт искать себе кого-нибудь. Всё-таки Итану больше не нужно всё его внимание. Ему уже семь! И прошло уже достаточно времени с тех пор, как глупый противный Питер ушёл из семьи. Пора Кастиэлю двигаться дальше.

Но Итан уже может сказать, что его отец не начнёт поиски. Как и в Чикаго, он поселится в своей лаборатории и будет выходить оттуда только ради Итана.

– Пап, тебе нужно чаще выбираться куда-нибудь, – также сурово говорит он.

– Спасибо за твою заботу, Итан, – отвечает Кастиэль, но, к счастью, не похоже, что он злится. Скорее, в голосе слышится усталость. Итан решает воспользоваться удачей.

– Тебе нужно чаще бывать с людьми твоего возраста, – рассудительно произносит он. – Ты же не ожидаешь, что я буду общаться только со взрослыми.

– На самом деле, я так и делаю, – Кастиэль многозначительно указывает ему на нетронутую морковь. – Я забираю тебя из школы и привожу к себе на работу, в лабораторию.

– Папа...

– Просто доедай обед, Итан.

Мальчик послушно кивает и молча ест, в то же время придумывая план.

**********

Первым делом необходимо составить список всех известных Итану мужчин.

К несчастью, так как они только переехали в Лоуренс, список не особо длинный.

Мистер Ширли, его школьный учитель. Но судя по тому, как он украдкой смотрит на мисс Розен во время обеда, вряд ли он собирается встречаться с парнями. В школе ещё много мужчин-учителей и другого персонала, но Итан пока даже не знает их имён.

Другой вариант – почтальон Кайл, но он не улыбается. Никогда. А Кастиэль обязательно должен найти того, кто улыбается, потому что сам он улыбается нечасто.

Ещё есть мужчины на работе Кастиэля. Но, видимо, лаборантов стоит вычеркнуть. Его босс, вероятно, тоже не очень хорошая идея. Ещё может быть вариант – другие учёные, но пока что единственный, кого Кастиэль упоминал, это Виктор, но тот женат, и у него трое детей.

Итого остаются мужчины, живущие на их улице. Из семи человек, которых видел Итан, трое женаты и двое слишком старые.

Итан думал, что оставшиеся двое – уже вместе, но он услышал, как один из них сказал другому что-то про их отца. Раскрыв суть их истинных отношений, он тут же поднимает братьев в самый верх списка.

Он начинает шпионить за братьями. Ни один из них не даёт ему ни малейшего намёка на то, с какими людьми они предпочитают встречаться или уже встречаются. Но всё же после недели подглядываний Итан узнаёт об этих двоих очень много. (Правда, все эти дни Кастиэль подозрительно поглядывает на сына, который всё своё свободное время проводит у окна в гостиной.) Высокий – адвокат, а второй занимается чем-то на бейсбольном поле в Канзас-Сити. Адвокат всё время работает, а его брат никогда не ложится спать, пока тот не вернётся с работы. Бейсбольный брат часто готовит мясо на гриле, слушая громкую рок-музыку, и, по-видимому, он одержим своей большой чёрной машиной. Адвокат носит костюмы и читает брату лекции о мировых проблемах.

Последнее открытие перевешивает выбор Итана в сторону высокого брата. Папа любит смотреть новости и идти в ногу с миром, так что, возможно, они смогут вместе поговорить обо всех этих скучных вещах. Кроме того, Итан не особо помнит Питера, но он однажды видел фото с ним, и тот выглядел довольно высоким. Так что, возможно, его отец любит высоких парней. Во всяком случае, Итан на это надеется, когда старается не нервничать и пересекает двор в направлении дома братьев.

Он стучит в дверь.

Открывает бейсбольный брат:

– О, привет, печенюшный карлик.

Итан хмурится:

– Меня зовут Итан.

– Верно. Итан. Ты за своей тарелкой или что-то хочешь?

– Ох. Нет, вы можете оставить её себе, – отвечает Итан вежливо. – Я надеялся, что смогу поговорить с вашим братом. Он дома?

Бейсбольного брата, кажется, что-то очень забавляет, и это расстраивает Итана. Взрослые всегда смотрят на него так, и он не знает, почему.

– С Сэмми? Что ты от него хочешь?

– Это личное, – сурово отрезает Итан.

Бейсбольный брат фыркает:

– Прости, малыш, Сэм не может выйти и поиграть с тобой.

– Не могли бы вы просто передать ему, что я бы хотел встретиться с ним?

– Да, хорошо. Я оставлю ему записку, что у соседского второклассника есть к нему дело.

Итан сужает глаза, и мужчина поднимает руки в примиряющем жесте:

– Хорошо, хорошо. Не злись из-за ерунды. Я скажу Сэму, что ты заходил.

– Спасибо, – кивает Итан и затем возвращается к себе домой. Он улыбается. Теперь у высокого есть имя – Сэм, и вопрос лишь в том, как завязать отношения. Это займёт больше времени, чем он думал, но это нормально.

Папа этого точно стоит.

**********

– Привет. Соседский пацан хочет поговорить с тобой.

Сэм, снимавший пальто, замирает и удивлённо смотрит на Дина:

– Прости?

– Новый соседский мальчишка, – повторяет Дин. Его губы слегка изогнута, как бывает, когда ему настолько смешно, что он едва может сдержаться, но не хочет сдаваться. – Он заходил повидать тебя. Казался очень серьёзным.

– Ты говоришь о ребёнке? – Сэм держит руку на уровне бедра, пытаясь показать небольшой рост. – Не о его отце?

– Нет, к сожалению, Горячий Папочка всё ещё остаётся загадкой, – произносит Дин с искренним сожалением. – Я скоро буду готов придумывать поводы, чтобы самому к ним сходить.

– Мальчик хочет меня увидеть?.. Зачем?

– Я не знаю, чувак. Он разозлился, когда я его об этом спросил.

Сэм снова надевает пальто. Эта ситуация слишком странная, чтобы откладывать её на потом. Он не представляет, что семилетний пацан может хотеть от него. Сэм даже не уверен, что когда-либо разговаривал с семилетними. Ну, с тех пор, как сам был таким. 

– В общем, ясно, мне надо сходить туда немедленно.

– Ага. Заодно попробуй выяснить, играет ли Горячий Папочка за обе команды, хорошо?

– Как я... знаешь что? Неважно, – отвечает Сэм. – Я скоро вернусь.

Он пересекает двор и стучит в парадную дверь Новаков. Через несколько секунд ему открывает Горячий Папочка собственной персоной. Может, Сэм и не заинтересован в парнях в романтическом смысле, но он может понять, что именно Дину нравится в этом парне. Он красивый, но при этом не смазливый, и обладает жилистым телом, как раз как Дин любит. И его глаза совершенно неотразимы.

– Да?

– Гм.

Боже, это неловко. Парень скорей всего предположит, что он грязный извращенец, пришедший спрашивать о его сыне. Хотя, возможно, лучше всего, чтобы вместо сына ответил отец, так он сможет решить, что делать с этой ситуацией. С этой успокаивающей мыслью Сэм делает глубокий вдох и напоминает себе, что он адвокат. Он и раньше сталкивался со странными ситуациями.

– Мой брат сказал мне, что ваш сын приходил попросить меня о чём-то?

– Правда?

– Ну, да. Хотя не сказал, о чём. Только то, что он хотел меня увидеть.

Понимание высвечивается в глазах Горячего Папочки, и он слегка сутулится:

– Простите, мистер..?

– Винчестер, – Сэм протягивает руку для пожатия. – Сэм, пожалуйста.

– Сэм. Я Кастиэль, и ещё раз простите. Думаю, мой сын играет в сводника.

– Сводника?

– Он беспокоится, что я не могу найти себе подходящего партнёра, – объясняет Кастиэль.

– Партнёра, – медленно повторяет Сэм. Затем до него, наконец, доходит. – О!

– Да, – подтверждает Кастиэль. Поначалу Сэм думает, что он остался безучастным ко всему происходящему, но потом замечает, что губы Кастиэля сжались плотнее. – Приношу извинения.

– А, нет, всё нормально. Ведь он, возможно, просто пытался помочь, – беспомощно говорит Сэм. – Итак... да. Нет, ну... не волнуйтесь об этом.

Он поворачивается уйти, когда до него, наконец, доходит очевидное. Горячий Папочка предпочитает парней. Горячий Папочка одинок. Улыбка трогает губы Сэма. За это Дин полюбит его ещё больше. Вновь повернувшись, Сэм привлекает внимание Кастиэля:

– Не хотите ли прийти ко мне на ужин?

– Ужин? – удивлённо спрашивает Кастиэль.

– Верно. Знаете, просто... подумал, что это может быть неплохо, – взволнованно говорит Сэм.

Идеально. Он может добиться присутствия Кастиэля и Дина в одной комнате, затратив лишь небольшое усилие, а затем позволит Дину дальше действовать самому.

Кастиэль одаривает его странным настороженным взглядом. Его нерешительность вызывает зуд в ладонях Сэма. Важное ли дело ужин? Следует ли ему пригласить и ребёнка? Сэм уже почти решается сделать это, когда Кастиэль, наконец, кивает:

– Хорошо.

Сэм улыбается:

– Здорово! Как насчёт вечера пятницы? Около семи?

На долю секунды Сэму кажется, что Кастиэль на грани паники, но затем тот словно успокаивается.

– Я приду, – подтверждает он.

– Класс. Тогда увидимся!

Сэм практически несётся через двор и совершенно не замечает, как Кастиэль смотрит на него с обеспокоенным выражением лица.

*********

– Твой план сработал, – информирует Кастиэль сына, когда забирает его с урока игры на скрипке. – Сэм Винчестер пригласил меня на свидание.

Кастиэль ненадолго позволяет Итану бесстыдно праздновать: тот радостно задирает кулак вверх.

– Да, спасибо. Теперь, если ты ещё раз вмешаешься в мою личную жизнь, ты будешь наказан на год.

Итан ухмыляется:

– Хорошо!

**********

По правде говоря, Кастиэль не уверен, что хочет пойти на это свидание.

Не потому, что в Сэме Винчестере есть что-то особенно отталкивающее. На самом деле, он кажется порядочным человеком, к тому же красивый. Хотя и не ошеломляюще красив, но в последний раз, когда Кастиэля кто-то крышесносно привлекал, всё закончилось не слишком хорошо. Он думает, что, возможно, это неплохая идея – встречаться с человеком, который не выбивает с лёгкостью все мысли из головы.

Просто Кастиэль не уверен, что вообще хочет с кем-либо встречаться.

Возможно, сейчас ему немного одиноко, но нужно время, чтобы после переезда завести новых друзей. В конце концов, Кастиэль сблизится со своими коллегами, и затем у него будет взрослая компания, по поводу которой Итан так волновался. Честно, у него будет всё необходимое. Друзья, работа, его вера и ребёнок.

У Кастиэля уже были отношения, и хотя ему уже не больно, ещё меньше он готов дать кому-то шанс уйти от него теперь, когда Итан достаточно взрослый, чтобы всё запомнить.

Единственная причина, по которой он не отменяет свидание, это потому что он не хочет обидеть Сэма или разочаровать Итана. Он решает сходить на свидание, а затем сказать Сэму, что им лучше остаться друзьями. Таким образом, он всегда сможет отговориться от возможных упреков тем, что попытался, и никто не будет слишком расстроен.

– Ты собираешься надеть это? – Итан стоит в дверях спальни Кастиэля пятничным вечером.

Кастиэль смотрит на свитер и коричневые брюки:

– Да. А что?

Итан пожимает плечами:

– Это не очень клёво.

– Я химик, Итан, – терпеливо отвечает Кастиэль. – Я не клёвый.

Его сын тяжело вздыхает:

– Ну, да, думаю, он должен сразу это узнать.

Кастиэль соглашается, но на всякий случай меняет свитер. Няня приходит вовремя, и, выдав Мэнди инструкции, Кастиэль намеревается идти. Нервы неожиданно скручиваются в тугой комок. Конечно, после рождения Итана он не соблюдал обет безбрачия, но с тех пор, как он последний раз ходил на свидания, прошло действительно много времени.

– Не делай такое лицо, – советует ему Итан.

– Какое лицо?

– Не знаю... как будто ты готовишься, что тебя побьют. Ты выглядишь испуганным.

Кастиэль пытается расслабиться.

– Лучше?

– Теперь ты выглядишь просто больным. Ну же, папа, всё хорошо, – говорит Итан, падая на него и обнимая за талию. – Если он тебе не понравится, то это нормально.

По какой-то причине сказанное сыном успокаивает Кастиэля.

– Повеселись, – кричит Итан от двери, и Кастиэль выходит.

Он останавливается на крыльце дома Винчестеров для последнего глубокого вдоха, а потом стучит.

Открывает брат Сэма.

Кастиэль, конечно, видел его мельком с тротуара, но солнце было ярким, и он не очень хорошо его разглядел. А если бы разглядел, то, возможно, вообще бы не пришёл.

Конечно, речь о с лёгкостью выбитых из головы мыслях.

– Привет, – здоровается брат Сэма.

Кастиэль просто смотрит на него. Молча. И очень долго. Это просто не может происходить с ним. Это хуже, чем его встреча с Питером. Остатки логики покидают его, и всё, что Кастиэль осознает, это пробуждение собственнического инстинкта где-то глубоко внутри. Чувство пока практически не имеет формы, просто на уровне ощущений, и это совершенно не похоже ни на что ранее испытанное Кастиэлем.

– М-м, привет? Чувак, ты в порядке?

Кастиэль трясёт головой.

– Да, – невозмутимо лжёт он.

Глаза мужчины меняются при звуках голоса Кастиэля, и, боже, прошло уже очень много времени с тех пор, как он видел такой возбуждённый взгляд. Это обостряет пробуждающееся чувство, делая его почти невыносимым, и этим вечером явно произойдет катастрофа. Кастиэлю следует просто развернуться и пойти домой прямо сейчас, потому что он не сможет пережить вечер, стараясь думать о Сэме. Не тогда, когда его брат стоит здесь и смотрит на него так, как будто даёт Кастиэлю полный карт-бланш в действиях.

– Да, хорошо. Я Дин, – он протягивает руку.

Кастиэль пожимает его руку и не отпускает её. Просто держит, и Дин чувствует, как соприкасаются их ладони. Что бы он ни хотел сказать далее – всё начисто вылетает из головы. И его тянет ближе к Кастиэлю.

Но тут показывается Сэм:

– Кастиэль! Здравствуй!

Кастиэль неохотно отпускает руку Дина.

– Здравствуй, Сэм. Я как раз знакомился с твоим братом, – он доволен, что его тон остаётся ровным.

– Хорошо!

Сэм, кажется, искренне рад. Из-за этого в груди Кастиэля начинает клубиться чувство вины.

– Проходи. Ужин уже почти готов. Надеюсь, ты любишь стейк. Дин приготовил его. Но ещё у нас много салата и тому подобного, если ты вегетарианец.

– Дин приготовил? – спрашивает Кастиэль. Дин готовил для свидания своего брата? И если подумать, куда Дин собирается пойти, пока они едят? Или, возможно, у него тоже запланировано своё свидание. Эта мысль Кастиэлю очень не нравится.

– Да, это практически единственное, что он умеет делать, – подкалывает Сэм.

– Заткнись, это неправда, – протестует Дин.

– Верно, ещё ты можешь приготовить гамбургеры. Так что у тебя полный комплект говядины.

Кастиэль слушает, как спорят братья, пока они идут в столовую. Но когда он видит, что стол накрыт на троих, его начинают одолевать подозрения:

– Дин присоединится к нам?

Братья останавливаются и оба одаривают его странными взглядами.

– Ну да, – медленно говорит Сэм. – Я думал... ты знал это?

– Я не понимаю, – прямо говорит Кастиэль.

– Э-э, я надеялся... В смысле, я просто подумал, что вы могли бы лучше узнать друг друга, – Сэм запинается. – В смысле, я подумал, мы все могли бы лучше узнать друг друга... и посмотреть, что дальше получится...

Кастиэль переводит взгляд с Дина на Сэма и обратно, пытаясь понять, что Сэм ему говорит. Это не представляется возможным, но, опять же, перед тем, как он узнал, что они братья, он думал, что двое молодых парней, живущих по соседству, — пара. Возможно ли, что его первое впечатление всё-таки не было неверным?

И самое худшее, что Кастиэля беспокоит не только тот факт, что братья занимаются сексом. Чуть больше этого он ещё расстроен и вероятностью делить с кем-то Дина.

В любом случае, он в этом не заинтересован.

– Мне следует уйти.

– Прости? – Сэм явно в шоке.

– Простите, – Кастиэль медленно продвигается в сторону двери. – Просто всё не так, как я себе представлял. Прошу меня извинить, – он ныряет за дверь и успешно сбегает.

И пусть покинуть Дина ему гораздо сложнее, чем он ожидал, учитывая ситуацию, Кастиэль будет просто игнорировать свои чувства.

**********

Когда Кастиэль возвращается менее чем через пятнадцать минут с глазами оленя, застигнутого врасплох ярким светом фар, Итан только вздыхает.

– Что случилось, папуль?

– Я бы не хотел говорить об этом, – он поворачивается к Мэнди: – Я прошу прощения. Если вы хотите вернуться домой, то, конечно, я заплачу вам за полный вечер.

По лицу Мэнди видно, что она растеряна и, вероятно, немного обеспокоена, так как не знает, стоит ли ей оставлять Итана с возможно сходящим с ума Кастиэлем. Но отец мальчика не выглядит подавленным. Он выглядит поражённым.

– Мэнди, могу я минутку поговорить с отцом наедине?

– Гм, я просто пойду закончу наш ужин и задержусь ненадолго, мистер Новак. Если вы не против...

Кастиэль кивает. Итан дожидается, когда она выйдет из комнаты, и после тащит отца в сторону дивана и толкает его, чтобы сел. Затем он забирается к нему на колени и обнимает руками за талию.

– Он был странным, папуль?

Кастиэль стискивает Итана в крепком объятии и вздыхает ему в макушку, воздух теплом пробегается вниз по шее.

– Был, – подтверждает он.

Итан хмурится. Он хочет спросить, что странного сделал Сэм, но понимает, что Кастиэль не расскажет ему. Это, наверно, что-то «слишком взрослое». Может быть, Сэм пытался поцеловать его. Итан чувствует, как внутри разгорается гнев. Есть ли разница, что этот парень сделал его папе?

Что бы это ни было, оно не сойдёт так просто с рук Сэму Винчестеру.

**********

– О боже. Слушай, печенюшный карлик...

– Итан. Не могли бы вы передать это Сэму Винчестеру?

Дин берёт письмо и наблюдает, приподняв брови, как пацан поворачивается, шагает обратно в свой двор и заходит в дом, хлопнув дверью. Он смотрит на бумагу и, несмотря на потрясение, которое Дин чувствует с тех пор, как Кастиэль сбежал с их кухни, смеётся. Ребёнок несомненно сумасшедший, но, по крайней мере, смешной.

– Кто это был? – спрашивает Сэм из-за горы документов.

– Печенюшный карлик. Вот, – он кладёт письмо сверху на бумаги Сэма. – Прочти это.

_«Уважаемый мистер Винчестер,_

_Я не знаю, что случилось вчера вечером, но мой папа весь день расстроен из-за этого. И я думаю, вам следует прийти и извиниться. Вы должны извиняться, когда раните чувства кого-то. Иначе в ответ они могут подать на вас в суд за нанесение морального ущерба._

_С уважением,_

_Итан Новак»._

– О боже, он угрожает подать на меня в суд! – восклицает Сэм.

Дин не выдерживает и так сильно хохочет, что ему приходится опереться о кухонный стол.

– Заткнись, – рявкает Сэм. – Пойдём, – он встаёт и хватает свою куртку.

– Куда ты?

– Я не собираюсь дожидаться, когда второклассник предъявит мне иск. Мы идём прямо туда и во всём разбираемся. Сейчас.

В нормальной ситуации после такого жестокого и неожиданного отказа, какой последовал от Кастиэля, Дин предпочёл бы больше никогда не встречаться с парнем. Но веселье от поступка семилетнего мальчишки, угрожающего судебным иском его брату-адвокату, успешно побеждает унижение.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь пойти туда без своего адвоката?

– Я тебя ненавижу.

**********

Сэм колотит в дверь Новаков.

Это просто смешно. Похоже, Новаки не разговаривают друг с другом. Если Кастиэль не хотел свидания с Дином, он мог бы придумать лучший способ сообщить об этом, чем сбегать прямо перед ужином. И каким-то образом у его ребёнка сложилось впечатление, что во всей этой хрени виноват Сэм.

Они разберутся во всём этом прямо сейчас, до того как Итан на самом деле попытается нанять адвоката.

Кастиэль открывает дверь. Его глаза расширяются от удивления, и взгляд перебегает с Сэма на Дина. Сэм мог бы поклясться, что видит вспышку интереса, когда взгляд останавливается на лице Дина, но затем всё глухо закрывается. Позади себя он слышит, как брат очень тихо разочарованно вздыхает.

– Да?

Сэм молча тычет письмом в грудь Кастиэля. Они ждут, пока он прочтёт его, и по мере чтения глаза его становятся ещё шире.

– О, – он поднимает взгляд. – Уверяю вас, я не просил сына об этом.

– Да, я так и подумал. Но, полагаю, мы должны поговорить, – произносит Сэм.

Кастиэль выглядит так, будто хочет возразить, но, очевидно, понимает, что проблему с сыном, который беспокоит соседей, без него не решить. Он вздыхает и отступает назад, позволяя им зайти в гостиную. Сэм не особо удивлён, увидев, что обстановка крайне элегантная. Комната обставлена скромно, но кожаная мебель и прочие вещи выглядят словно с обложки журнала.

– Хорошо, я не знаю, что Итан подумал, но у меня такое чувство, что он продолжит злиться и ставить всех в неловкое положение, если ты не скажешь ему правду, – продолжает Сэм.

Кастиэль застывает.

– Я бы предпочёл не посвящать его в такие детали, – произносит он ледяным тоном.

– Прости, но он знает, что ты гей? – Дин смотрит прямо на него.

– Конечно, он знает.

– Тогда что? Так отвратительно будет сказать ему, что Сэм хотел, чтобы ты сходил со мной на свидание?

Сэм обменивается с Дином недоуменными взглядами. Конечно, Дин бывает немного груб, но он довольно привлекательный парень, так что Сэм не может даже представить, что кто-то может испытывать ужас от свидания с ним. Ладно, если бы он просто не привлекал Кастиэля, это одно. Но он ёрзает в кресле, как будто сама идея кажется ему отталкивающей.

– Если бы это был просто Дин, это не было бы проблемой.

– О чём ты говоришь? – спрашивает Сэм.

Он видит, как понимание озаряет лицо Дина.

– Подожди секунду, – говорит он. – Ты думал... – повернувшись к Сэму, Дин поднимает бровь. – Чувак, ты ясно выразился, что приглашаешь не для себя?

– Конечно... – Сэм умолкает, пытаясь припомнить. Прояснил ли он? Или он просто спросил Кастиэля без каких-либо объяснений? Сразу после того, как выяснил, что Кастиэль гей?

– Дерьмо.

Дин отвешивает ему подзатыльник, и так как он это заслужил, Сэм просто молча вздрагивает.

– Слушай, Кас, единственный член, который волнует Сэма, это его собственный, – объясняет Дин.

Сокращение имени, кажется, сильно удивляет Кастиэля, но как только до него доходит сказанное, удивление сменяется глубоким смущением.

– Ты не гей?

Сэм качает головой.

– И ты не приглашал меня на свидание?

Ещё одно молчаливое «нет».

– И ты не желаешь... поделиться мною?

– Какого хрена? – выпаливает Дин. – Ты поэтому убежал?

– А что я должен был подумать? – оправдывается Кастиэль.

– Не это!

– Дин никогда не захотел бы поделиться со мной, – услужливо добавляет Сэм. Это единственное, что ему пришло в голову. Вся эта ситуация гораздо смешнее, чем он думал.

– Не захотел бы?

И вот теперь интерес Кастиэля совершенно очевиден. Сэм трёт лоб и встаёт.

– Ладно, знаете что? Я ухожу. Кастиэль, я не хочу встречаться с тобой. Я пригласил тебя на ужин, чтобы ты мог встретиться с Дином, который, между прочим, гей. Он называл тебя «Горячий Папочка», пока не узнал твоё настоящее имя. Пожалуйста, скажи своему сыну, что я не довёл тебя до слёз или ещё что, хорошо?

Он терпеливо дожидается спокойного кивка Кастиэля, а затем выходит за дверь.

Что за цирк!

***********

– Так... Если бы это был только я?

Кастиэль улыбается, услышав вопрос Дина.

– Полагаю, я бы всё ещё был там.

***********

_Три года спустя_

– Дин?

В ответ на вопрос Итана звучит низкий стон, и фигура под одеялом на кровати отползает подальше. Итан приземляется рядом и трясёт её.

– Дин, проснись.

– Проваливай, печенюшный карлик, – ворчит Дин.

– Папуля сказал мне разбудить тебя, – объявляет Итан. Дин слушается Кастиэля больше кого другого. Дядя Сэм по секрету сказал, это потому что расшевелить Дина способен только Кастиэль.

– И он послал тебя сделать грязную работу за него? – Дин приподнимает край одеяла, ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть на Итана.

– Он печёт оладьи.

Дин ещё больше отодвигает одеяло:

– Оладьи?

– С черникой.

Дин вновь стонет, но на этот раз стон явно счастливый.

– Он сказал, это специально для сегодняшнего дня.

Это убеждает Дина сесть и позволить одеялу сползти. С минуту он внимательно смотрит на мальчика, затем хлопает по кровати рядом с собой, приглашая Итана подсесть ближе.

– Ты уверен, что тебя это не беспокоит и всё тип-топ? – спрашивает Дин, обнимая его за плечи.

Итан кивает:

– Ты в любом случае мне как папа, так что можешь быть на самом деле моим папой.

Он знает, что Дин волнуется о том, хороший ли он отец, но на самом деле у него нет причин для беспокойства. Да, он не такой же родитель, как Кастиэль, но будь они одинаковыми, в этом не было бы смысла. В эмоциональном плане Дин лучше подходит Итану, чем Кастиэль. Возможно потому, что он практически вырастил дядю Сэма. Но он полный ноль в том, что нравится Итану. Дин и Кастиэль – каждый заполняет пробелы, оставленные другим.

Кроме того, Кастиэль растил его в одиночку, с тех пор как Питер ушёл, когда Итану было только два месяца. Он заслуживает помощи.

– Но будет лучше, если всё будет законно, – благоразумно говорит Итан.

– Да.

Он смотрит на Дина и улыбается, вдруг впервые за всё время почувствовав смущение в его присутствии.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим папой, – добавляет он.

Улыбка расползается на лице Дина, и он крепко обнимает мальчишку.

– Да, я тоже этого хочу.

Итан позволяет объятиям продлиться несколько минут, прежде чем оттолкнуть Дина.

– Подъём! Иначе папа придёт и побьёт тебя, если ты не встанешь с постели.

– Хотел бы я посмотреть, как он попытается сделать это, – ворчит Дин.

Итан тоже хотел бы. По его мнению, Кастиэль мог бы одержать верх над Дином.

Но он этого не говорит. Он только фыркает и сбегает вниз по лестнице к завтраку. Когда Дин, наконец, присоединяется к ним, Итан наблюдает, как выражение лица Кастиэля меняется. С сосредоточенности на том, чтобы не пригорели оладьи, на что-то вроде лёгкого благоговения. Как будто он не может поверить, что Дин действительно здесь, живёт с ними и остаётся, потому что любит их так же сильно, как они любят его.

– Привет, – нежно говорит Дин.

– Доброе утро, – отвечает Кастиэль.

Итан широко улыбается.

Он действительно любит свою семью.


End file.
